A number of foamable compositions containing pharmaceutically active ingredients is known in the art for the treatment of various medical conditions of the skin or of body cavities. The state of the art includes WO 2005/018530, WO 2008/038140, US 2008/044444, US 2006/275218, US 2007/020213, US 2002/001599, WO 2004/037225, WO 2005/011567, US 2005/0232869, US 2005/0069566, and others, which are all incorporated herein by reference. These foamable compositions and foam carriers have been developed as they can contain a number of pharmaceutical ingredients for the treatment of a variety of diseases of the skin or of body cavities. These foams are easy to apply to the skin and do avoid stinging and drying, properties that have been reported from previous foam compositions. However, all of these compositions do require the presence of one or more pharmaceutically active agents such as anti-inflammatory agents (e.g. COX-1 inhibitors, COX-2 inhibitors, salicylic acid derivatives, dicarboxylic acids or dicarboxylic acid derivatives, THF-α agents, immunosupressant agents, immunoregulating agents, glucocorticoids, steroids or others). It is needless to state that the need for pharmaceutically active agents is a disadvantage, as such agents may have unwanted side effects at least with some of the patients.